Fair Warning
by Goddess of Dragons
Summary: What will happen when the Yugioh characters decide to go to an elementary school fair? Read to find out! An odd plot with some randomness


Whee! This is my second YGO fanfic. It will be a short fic with a few chappies, unlike the other - Millennium Bling' will be updated sooner or later!   
  
Anyway, this little fic was inspired by the fair my friend and I went to yesterday. We were walking around, and I saw a kid with a Yu-Gi-Oh shirt. That got me thinking: What if the Yugioh characters went to a fair?' That was the beginning of the end - for my sanity. For fanfiction, it was just the beginning. XD So here we are - my twisted mind, a YGO shirt, & one snow-cone too many makes - this fic. Happy reading!   
  
----------  
  
Mokuba plopped down on a chair in the Kaibas' living room. He slipped a flourescent orange paper out of his waterproof backpack.  
  
Hey, Seto  
  
The older Kaiba looked up from his bowl of Cheerios, which, strangely, had failed to make him very cheery. Maybe it was not so strange, though, since Seto was sick, and had stayed home from school.  
  
What is it, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba shoved the paper in front of Seto, disrupting the careful balance of milk and soggy Cheerios. The bowl jumped into the air, sending the cereal flying across the table. Now half-empty, the bowl flipped upside-down, landing perfectly on the head of Seto Kaiba and spilling the rest of its contents there.  
  
Seto: .U  
  
Heh heh, sorry, big brother! ;  
  
Seto: –.–'  
  
Well, are you going to read the paper?  
  
Seto picked up the trouble-making orange paper, silently cursing it to a lifetime of damnation. A single drop of milk, determined to agitate Seto, slid down his nose and fell onto the paper. Seto bared his teeth in annoyance and began to read:  
  
Domino Elementary School presents   
the Third Annual Country Fair!  
Join us on Saturday and enjoy the exciting games!  
Make sure to bring your family and friends!  
Remember, the fair has food & lots of fun!  
  
Seto thought of another f-word' to add to the list. This silly fair was exactly the type of thing he couldn't stand. A bunch of screaming brats running around, dousing each other with invisible ink. Thank god Mokuba was above this sort of thing.  
  
can we go, Seto?  
  
Seto: ¬.¬;   
  
C'mon, Seto! We never do anything fun! Can't we just go to the fair this one time?  
  
The illustrious Seto Kaiba stared at his little brother. What did he mean, they never had fun?!  
  
What about that time when uh, when we hmm Seto sank into thought.  
  
Mokuba: -.-;  
  
Perhaps Mokuba was right. Neither of them could remember the last time they had spent some fun, quality time together. Seto sighed.  
  
Fine. We'll go, Mokuba.  
  
YAY! I mean, hurrah.  
  
o.o Mokuba, are you feeling alright?  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends were walking home from school. They usually got a ride from the weird ice cream truck guy called Maximillion, but apparently he had been sick for the past week.  
  
As they trudged down the street, Tristan spotted something flitting around on the chain-link fence ahead. It appeared to be bright orange.  
  
Hey, guys, what is that thing?  
  
It looks like a piece of paper, Tristan.  
  
No, I meant that thing running towards it.  
  
A short boy with glasses scurried across the street. His turquoise hair was chopped into the shape of a bowl, and his eyes were glued to the orange paper. He squealed with delight.  
  
Gehhh! My very own monarch butterfly, finally! The strange little boy waved his hand at the piece of paper. Apparently, he was in need of some new glasses.  
  
Oh, _that_. It's Weevil, from school, Yugi sighed.  
  
Tea watched Weevil. Eww. Uh, what is he doing to that paper, guys?  
  
Weevil was petting the orange paper. Petting it ever so softly. Come to me, my little butterfly! So pretty, aren't we? Gehh heh heh!  
  
Joey was disturbed. He walked up to the paper, and tore it off the fence.  
  
No! Gahhh! What have you done to my beautiful butterfly?!  
  
Joey stared at Weevil. Then he smacked him in the head with the orange paper.  
  
no butterfly in the sky Weevil crawled down the sidewalk, stopping to pick up various pieces of litter and name them.  
  
Yugi laughed nervously. Heh heh uh, he'll be okay, right?  
  
Tristan smiled. Sure, he'll be fine. Now what does it say on that paper, Joey?  
  
It says that there's gonna be a fair at Domino Elementary, on Saturday.  
  
Tea was clearly excited. I love fairs! We should go!  
  
The boys looked at each other. ¬.¬ But, uh  
  
Tea grabbed the paper. Look, it says there will be food and–  
  
We'll go! It didn't take much to convince Joey and Tristan, but Yugi still looked uneasy.  
  
I don't know, Tea, he said. It sounds like fun, but  
  
Tea was not about to go to the fair with just Joey and Tristan. Hey, maybe you'll find the secrets of your past there!  
  
I'll find the secrets of my ancient Egyptian necklace at an elementary school fair? ¬-¬'  
  
Well, ya never know. Plus, it says there will be exciting games there.  
  
This last statement was too much for Yugi to argue with. Alright, I'll go.  
  
The friends parted ways and headed home, each of their heads filled with a different expectation of tomorrow's fair  
  
----------  
  
That's the first chappie. More characters will appear at the fair. Thanks for reading - hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think - Review!


End file.
